


Seeing St. Nick

by SumthinClever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Nonmagic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's little Draco won't do to see Santa Claus. [Christmas-y fic. Kidfic. Friendfic. Nonmagic AU. No copyright infringement intended.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing St. Nick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannily/gifts).



> HAPPY (very belated) BIRTHDAY, KERI! :D!
> 
> Dedication: So this fic is a birthday present to my cowriter (things in the works, people), Keri. I told her I wanted to write another picfic and had her choose a picture, without telling her the fic would be a present for her. ;] I even asked her what kind of storyline she saw the picture coming from. (I'm sneaky. I know.) Unfortunately, this fic is like a month late. (Anyone that knows me/follows my stories knows I suck at updating. Writing so often takes a backseat to reading. Sorry. But I started this fic on her birthday or thereabouts. That counts, right?) Anyway, this is for you, darling. I hope you like it. [:
> 
> Fic notes: Nonmagic. Christmas-y fic. Kidfic. I ask you to suspend your disbelief if some things don't jibe with what you know/think to be fact. I'm exercising a lot of writer's leeway privilege. And if sometimes the boys seem older than their age, call it precocity. I do hope they're not too OOC, though. Also, if sometimes it gets too American, sue me, I'm an American without a Britpick.
> 
> For the pic that inspired this fic: tinypic [dotcom] / r / eq8a4p / 5

"Hurry up, Potter!" Draco smiled as he yelled over his shoulder, hindering his running.

"Wait up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back, lungs and legs working overtime as he struggled to catch up.

Even with as much energy as his 11 year old body supplied him with, he was getting tired after all this.

Harry wondered, not for the first time, how he'd ended up in this situation.

****

_Earlier that day_

"Alright, everyone! Collect your things. It's time to be heading back to school," said Professor McGonagall, their teacher and house mistress.

They were on a weekend trip to the local mall to buy Christmas presents for their families before they returned home for the holidays. It was an annual occurrence.

"But I haven't gotten to see Santa yet," Draco protested.

A few of the other boys snickered. They were a year or two older and Harry knew they'd been told Santa wasn't real and had stopped believing. He and Draco were two of the younger few that still did.

"I'm afraid we're out of time, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you can come back with your parents when you return home," Professor McGonagall addressed Draco. "Now," she said, refocusing on the entire group, "gather your purchases and follow me."

As she turned and headed toward the exit, Harry noted Draco stood rooted in his place, letting their classmates and older years march around him.

"Draco, come on," Harry said to him.

Harry didn't like the angry flush in Draco's cheeks, or the defiant glint in his eyes. As they were best friends, and had been since two years ago when they'd both started attending Hogwarts, Harry knew when Draco was on the brink of temper for not getting his way.

"I'm not leaving," Draco said to him.

He spoke softly, despite the rebellion in his voice. Harry knew it was to prevent Professor McGonagall from overhearing him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily, though he was getting an uneasy twinge.

He knew once Draco had decided on something he wanted, he was hard pressed to get him to change his mind. He often failed.

"We're staying here until we get to see Santa," Draco informed him.

"We?"Harry repeated.

Why was it that Draco always seemed to think he would willingly go along with every one of his ideas?

"Of course. You're staying with me. You want to see him, too, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but-," Harry began.

"Then it's settled!" Draco cut him off with a brilliant smile.

How could Harry say no in the face of such happiness and surety? This is what usually got him to comply with Draco's whims. But this was a bad idea.

"Draco, I don't think we should do this. We just got out of trouble from our last stunt." Harry said.

That one was actually Harry's fault. He'd been feeling adventurous and had convinced Draco to explore an out of bounds area with him. They'd gotten caught and sentenced to a week's worth of detentions with Professor Snape, the chemistry teacher. They were lucky to be out on this excursion at all, but Dumbledore, the headmaster, hadn't wanted them to miss buying their families presents.

Draco had agreed to that jaunt because he thought showing fear would make him look weak, which he never allowed. Harry knew this.

"You scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

He knew just how to push Harry's buttons. Harry could almost never go back on a challenge. It was just something in his nature. One of the reasons they were friends was because they had compatible stubborn streaks.

"You wish," he replied.

"Great! Now we need to figure out how to escape," Draco said, watching as their schoolmates trailed behind McGonagall in a scattered resemblance of a line.

"Aha!" Harry heard him say as he approached a classmate. Harry followed to see how Draco expected to accomplish such a feat. McGonagall was not easily fooled.

"Dean," Draco said, falling into step beside the boy. "We need you to do us a favour."

Dean looked sceptically at Draco. He was a friend of theirs also, and thus had been part of Draco's plans from time to time himself. It didn't always turn out so well for all involved.

"What would it be this time?" he asked, no doubt remembering some ill-fated attempt to sneak into the kitchens or get them out of Professor Binns' class. That man's lessons could bore anyone to death.

"Nothing too terribly difficult," Draco said. "We just need you to cover for us with McGonagall."

"Pardon?" Dean said, clearly not taking his meaning.

"We're staying here, but need you to make McGonagall think we're back at school."

"Are you mad?" Dean asked. "Just how do you expect me to accomplish that?"

"I don't know, but you're smart. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Draco flashed Dean that same sure smile that he so often used on Harry. Harry watched as Dean's resistance weakened.

"I don't know, Draco. McGonagall's got the eyes of a hawk."

"Then we just have to be more clever than she is."

Harry thought that an unlikely idea. McGonagall was brilliant by all accounts. What's more, they were running out of time to decide. They were almost at the end of the mall and Harry could see the bus to take them back through the glass door.

"Alright," McGonagall said when they got to the door. "Line up so I can check attendance."

Draco spoke swiftly as she started down her list.

"Dean, you have to help us. We're sure to get caught if you don't."

"But what am I supposed to do? You don't think she won't notice you're not at dinner?"

"Maybe we'll be back by then. I have enough money left for us to get on the bus," Harry interjected.

He could see Draco's face twist at the mention of a bus. He was almost strictly the chauffeured ride type. Harry had had quite a time convincing him to take a bus tour with his family last time Draco'd been to visit, but he did not object right then.

"It'll only be for a few hours," Harry finished.

Dean chewed his lip in contemplation while they all answered to their names being called by McGonagall.

"Fine," Dean said as McGonagall got toward the end of her list. "But you guys owe me one. Just make sure you're back by dinner. I don't want to be next to have detention with Snape. And it's right before break. I can't imagine what my parents will do to me if they found out."

"Don't worry, Thomas," Draco smiled. "We'll be there."

As the students filed out after McGonagall to be shepherded onto the bus, Harry and Draco ducked into the nearest store to avoid being seen staying behind. When the bus drove off, they eased out of the store.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Draco smiled. "You and Dean overreacted."

"No, the hard part will be sneaking back into school," Harry mused as he watched the bus taillights disappear around a corner.

"Not our problem currently. Focus on the here and now, Harry. Now, let's get back to Santa Claus. I have quite the list for him."

Harry rolled his eyes. He just bet Draco did have a long list and would be his imperious self as he laid out his demands to Santa. Harry almost felt bad for the jolly old guy. He'd be working his elves double time to fulfill all of Draco's orders.

As they made their way back up the mall, Harry noticed the thinning crowd. A quick check of his watch told him the mall would be closing in 30 minutes. That didn't necessarily bode well for their seeing Santa if the line earlier was any indication.

When they returned to the place reserved for Santa, there was an even longer line than before. Apparently many parents had decided that they'd likewise better get their kids to see Santa to take pictures and deliver their lists before the mall closed for the day.

Draco grumbled under his breath but joined the back of the line. Harry let his mind wander as he looked around.

Crying and whining children, those running to the exasperation of their caretakers, people milling about, shop owners already cleaning up in preparation for leaving for the night.

The line for Santa wound down as the time did, and Harry and Draco slowly inched their way toward the front.

Harry watched a small boy hop off of Santa's lap and run to his mother grinning. They were two people from the front when a rather tall elf stepped in front of Santa.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid Santa is closing down his workshop for tonight. But he'll be here tomorrow bright and early. Please come back then," said the elf.

"What?!" yelped Draco.

Santa stood behind the elf and balanced his formidable weight before walking off. Everyone else in line grumbled but began to disperse. A quick check of Harry's watch showed there were 5 minutes until the mall officially closed. Draco must have reached the same conclusion because he informed the elf as such.

"The mall isn't even closed yet," he said.

"I'm sorry, little boy," the elf cajoled. "But Santa needs time to get back to the North Pole and deliver all the Christmas lists he's received today."

"But I haven't been seen yet. Surely he can wait another 5 minutes to receive my list as well," Draco argued.

"He'd be happy to take your list tomorrow," the elf said, his voice slightly straining in what Harry could only imagine was irritation. Draco tended to bring that out in people.

"I'm not leaving here until I see Santa," Draco decreed imperiously.

The elf's face dropped all pretense of cheerfulness and he stared at Draco flatly.

"Then it looks like you're staying here for the night," he said, voice and face devoid of all elf-like pleasantness.

Harry could see the wear of the day had gotten to the elf. Harry felt that when he was around too many first years at school. He figured this must be an elf that was used to staying in the workshop and building toys, not being around small children all day.

The elf gave Draco one more baleful look before walking off in the direction Santa had disappeared.

Draco stood with his mouth slightly agape, looking between astonished and put out that his threats had not been heeded.

Harry finally walked over to him.

"Come on, Draco. We need to get back to school before dinner."

"I'm not going anywhere," the blond replied.

"Sorry?" Harry said. He'd heard, but this was an excellent chance for Draco to think it over and change his answer. Not that that usually worked.

"You heard me. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving until I see Santa," he said. Clearly it hadn't worked this time either.

"And how do you expect Dean to cover for us?" Harry asked him.

He automatically changed Draco's "I" into a "we." It was implied, anyway. Besides, they both knew Harry would probably go along with whatever harebrained scheme Draco was cooking up in that crafty little head of his. He almost always did.

"I don't know," Draco said, not even remarking on the pronoun change, forgone conclusion that it was. "He'll think of something. It's not the first time he's had to cover for our absence. This'll keep him in form."

Harry only rolled his eyes and hoped that they weren't getting Dean in too much trouble. He'd never hear the end of it if they did.

"Now, if we could just find Santa, I can tell him what I want and we can go," Draco said.

"And me?" Harry drawled. He'd picked the habit up from Draco. Some things were bound to rub off, after all.

"Oh, yes, of course," Draco said absentmindedly. The words were right but he was already muttering to himself, Harry's list clearly an afterthought at best.

"Let's go find him, then," Harry sighed, resigned to his fate. He knew Draco was self absorbed. He'd made his peace with this long ago.

Harry moved and Draco, still muttering to himself, fell into step with him without thought. It was second nature at this point.

They wandered the mall in the general direction that Santa and his overworked elf had disappeared toward. They searched but they did not find either. The mall was clear of almost everyone as the shopkeepers closed shop and the mall patrons finished their shopping for the day.

When Harry saw a security guard ambling their way, he decided they really didn't need to seem unaccompanied, though they were. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him toward a couple a bit ahead of them heading toward an exit.

Draco squawked a protest in his surprise and opened his mouth with a scowl between his brows but Harry shushed him with his own don't argue with me look.

And Draco shut up. He'd learned that when Harry gave him that look, he usually had a reason. So they walked behind the couple and when the security guard's eyes fell on them, they were acknowledged and then completely dismissed. Now the guard would think they'd left.

When the couple was close enough to the door and the security guard far enough away, Harry pulled Draco down a nearby vacant hallway. They'd have to find somewhere to hide if they were to stay here all night. Harry didn't know what time the guard got off duty or if he stayed all night.

"Problem, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Yeah. We just got away from a cop."

"Cop?"

"Mall cop."

Draco snorted. "Hardly the same thing."

"Just as much of a problem, though."

"But with barely a fraction of the authority."

"Enough to get us arrested."

"Please, Potter. We're minors. Juveniles. They'd assign us community service at worst, which I could get us talked out of."

"Let's not test that theory yet, eh?"

"Hardly a theory. You underestimate both my skills and my connections. You always do."

"Prove your point another time," Harry commented as they ambled down the now deserted corridor.

The shops were closed and curtained off and the attendants and customers gone and the security guard or guards who knew where.

They found themselves in front of a smart clothing store and Draco ushered Harry inside. They found a comfortable place to sit and settled in to wait.

*****

Dean was flipping out. Harry and Draco still weren't here and it was getting close to lights out! He was going to _kill_ them for not having shown up yet.

He'd been putting McGonagall off all day. He'd distracted her from noticing their absence when they got off the bus and returned to the school by asking her about some assignment due Friday.

When she remarked on them not enjoying the festivities in the common room with all the other students, he'd told her they were busy wrapping presents in the dorm.

When she noticed they didn't come to dinner (the liars), he'd assured her they were still full from the lunch they'd eaten at the mall.

And now he was trying to figure out how to cover for them not being here at lights out, which he shouldn't have _had_ to, because they were bloody supposed to have returned by dinner.

They were bound to get caught. And he couldn't escape his part in it because he'd been making excuses for them all day. Bloody. Hell. McGonagall was going to kill him. And she'd have to wait in line after his parents.

They were all screwed. But he less so than them, because he was going to off them. Slowly and painfully.

He worried his lip as he wondered if McGonagall would really fall for the pillows under the duvet trick.

******

"Harry, I'm hungry," Draco whined from their hiding spot in the clothing store. "Lunch was ages ago."

"You should have thought of that when you decided we were spending the night in a mall," Harry replied unrepentantly.

Draco wasn't fooled. He knew Harry was hungry, too. He scowled when Harry's stomach growled and Harry resolutely tried to ignore it.

"This is ridiculous. Surely the guard has gone by now. Let's go find some food," Draco said.

"It's only half seven," Harry said after checking his watch. "Let's at least give it another half hour."

"The mall closed at five! The guard is surely gone home."

Draco had been patient. He really had. He'd sat here for hours and chatted with Harry and felt the adrenaline of adventure and the satisfaction of a planned deception going smoothly. That's what had put him off from moving until now. But he was hungry. And tired of waiting. And what was the point of being in a mall alone at night if they didn't see what they could get away with?

"Just 30 more minutes," Harry was saying again.

Draco refused. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to go have a look around."

And with that he marched off. It was quite a brilliant exit if he did say so himself. And of course he expected Harry to follow him once he got over his bout of rebellion. Draco was right. Surely he saw that.

Draco heard Harry sigh from not far behind him before Harry made to catch up and fall into step beside him. Draco tried to quell his triumphant smirk. It never did for Harry to see it lest he feel manipulated. He was, but he didn't need to know that.

Draco led them in the direction of the food court. He normally didn't eat food from malls. They weren't up to his caliber. But he'd settled earlier and was forced to do so again. He'd be purging his system of the taint for weeks.

He couldn't order anything, which was a shame, so he'd have to settle for filching some premade goods. He made his way over to the café. Muffins and breads and pastries littered the display window. His stomach growled just looking at them, but he was hoping to avoid the concentrated sugar for now.

He spotted the mini fridge behind the counter and maneuvered his way around to grab a chicken sandwich, Caesar salad and bottle of water. It was the best he could do.

Harry had wandered over to the vending machine. Draco knew he was debating buying the crisps he favoured. Harry rarely paid heed to his dietary needs. He ate just as much junk as anything else, but stayed fit without effort. Draco felt no end of jealousy for this (he practically felt the sugars and fats clogging his arteries when he ate too many sweets), not that he'd ever admit as such.

Draco sighed at his lack of an overactive metabolism and sat to eat his healthy-ish (because really, how healthy could mall food truly be?) meal. Harry joined him after grabbing his own sandwich, two treacle tart pastries, and pumpkin juice, having apparently forgone his crisps.

They ate in silence and Draco contemplated their options. They had the run of the mall. They hadn't run into a security guard yet and Draco doubted they would until morning. They had free reign. The only issue now was deciding what to do with it.

Draco knew he'd be making his way back to the clothing store they'd just vacated. He'd spotted several nice suits he wanted to look at. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to properly inspect them earlier as they were hiding and tried to keep their noise level and movements to a minimum. But now they were free to explore.

And he still didn't have a suit for his family's annual Christmas party. That could be rectified. He'd just pick it out now and tell his parents what he wanted when he returned home. He couldn't get it fitted yet anyway as the attendant was gone for the night.

Draco looked over at Harry and noted the look in his eyes while he ate. That wasn't his thinking face and he didn't look exceptionally worried, though he'd put up enough of a fuss earlier. Draco contemplated interrupting his possible sulk. They didn't usually do that. Indulging each other's occasional need to sulk was part of their dynamic. They each got over it when they realised the other wasn't going to give in and coddle them. It's one of the reasons Draco respected Harry- he rarely gave in.

And no, going along with Draco's schemes didn't count. Harry usually wanted to do those things too, though he wouldn't often admit it. They were just alike that way. But he stood his ground when he was really against something and Draco could appreciate that, even if it rubbed him wrong at the time. Not getting his own way chafed, after all. But he could be just as stubborn when Harry suggested they do something exceptionally dangerous. Draco had a very good survival instinct and it clashed often with Harry's love of foolhardily running into precarious situations. Not showing weakness was one thing, risking his life quite another.

Just then Harry looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" he said.

"I was wondering what you were thinking of," Draco replied. It was true, after all.

"I was just thinking about how we were going to get back tomorrow. It's the last day before we return home."

"You're still thinking too far ahead. Consequences are to be worried about by people who can't handle them. We can. Or rather I can; you just sit there and let me do the talking if necessary."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. It was a common sight. He did it whenever he felt Draco was being pompous. Draco preferred to call it confidence.

"Right now we only need worry about how we're going to spend the night. We have the entire mall to ourselves. What do you want to do with it?" Draco asked.

Harry was silent but he did have his thinking face on now. Draco was sure there was something his friend wanted to do. This was just the type of foolhardy thing he usually enjoyed.

"Well I did want to look at that new sweet Ron was telling me about," he finally said.

Draco repressed the urge to roll his own eyes. Harry was thinking too small. But he'd likely liven up when he stumbled upon something that caught his interests.

"Let's be off, then. I've things I wish to do before the night is out," Draco said.

Draco led the way back to the clothing store they'd hid out in. Harry glanced around disinterestedly. Draco lamented Harry's lack of fashion sense no end. He cared as much for his clothes as he did for his hair, and wasn't that just a telling statement. The messy black mass resembled nothing so much as a bird's nest. Draco would not be surprised at all to discover a family of the chirping creatures living in it.

Draco ignored him in favour of selecting the perfect suit for the holiday gathering. He browsed until he found just the right white suit with the perfect cut and style. He mentally noted the brand and defining features for later.

When he made it clear he was finished, Harry wasted no time in ushering him out and down the mall toward the sweets shop. Draco's teeth ached upon entry, but Harry was undeniably pleased. He perused the assortments of hard candy and jellied sweets and taffy with equal vigour. He took very little, his sense of the wrongness of stealing clearly overcoming his desire to taste a variety of sweets.

As they left, Harry happily munching on some treat or another and Draco pinching a piece or two from him for himself, they ambled toward the bookstore.

It was a sizeable store, considering it was in a mall. Two floors of books, music, movies, and resale video games. Draco headed in the direction of the science books section while Harry meandered without any apparent goal. Draco saw him stop in the music section before he disappeared into his own stack of books.

Draco didn't spend as much time reading as he'd like. He did more than his classes required, but being friends with Harry kept him rather occupied in his free time. Unlike Harry's friend Granger, who seemed to be reading at every waking minute she wasn't in class or surrounded by her friends. Draco had no real issue with the girl save that her grades were often better than his own and she took up some of Harry's time that Draco felt could have been better spent. Like with him. But no matter.

Draco was just getting lost in a philosophy book he'd pulled from a shelf when he heard the unmistakable sound of a video game. Mario Kart for the Nintendo 64, if he wasn't mistaken. It was an almost forgotten game, what with the new games and devices that came out regularly, but one he had enjoyed immensely a year or so ago.

He replaced his book and wandered to the video game section to see Harry fully immersed in the game using the television and game systems used to test the used games. He was racing along, and not doing so well at it, frankly. He was in sixth place, and an unfortunately timed red turtle shell knocked him back to eighth.

Draco heard him grumbling to himself and trying to maneuver around other racers to vie for his lost place, if not to claim a higher position. Draco watched in silence, so Harry couldn't blame him for his loss, until Harry finished the race in seventh place. Then he joined Harry and picked up a spare remote.

Harry started the game over without a word. He reclaimed his player- Mario. Draco thought he might have chosen Mario if Harry hadn't. He was the star of the game. It was called Mario Kart, after all. He'd never choose Luigi. In no way, shape, or form would he be seen as anyone's sidekick. Yoshi was a glorified pack mule. Princess Peach was a damsel in constant distress. Toadstool was a talking mushroom. Draco's only viable options were Bowser and Wario. The villains never got enough credit in any case. And since Bowser looked a bit like a deformed turtle, Wario it was.

They raced for awhile, and Harry got better as the game went along. It seemed he remembered tricks and shortcuts and the like. Draco usually maintained a spot near the front, ranging from first to fourth. Harry eventually matched this standard. They were hard-won positions, though. For all that Toadstool was a talking mushroom, he was wily, and Peach, despite needing rescuing in other games, was quite ruthless behind the wheel.

By the time they hit Rainbow Road, both Draco and Harry had pretty good winning streaks and had gotten a lot more vocal in their complaints about stolen positions and weapon boxes. Draco thought he had won when Harry got knocked off the course and fallen to his doom. He was feeling utterly confident until Harry jumped the track and came from behind to steal his victory, knocking Draco into second place.

"Yes!" Harry proclaimed as he thrust his fist into the air in triumph.

"No!" Draco yelled at the television like it had personally and single-handedly caused his defeat.

"Rematch," he said and it was on.

Draco won the second series of games and thus was in much better spirits. All was once again right with the world.

********

_Present_

"Draco!" Harry yelled again, though faintly, his running stealing his much needed breath.

Draco raced on ahead with barely a laugh. He was still reeling from his video game victory and clearly Harry's slow running was not killing his high. Harry wasn't even sure what Draco's goal was at this point. They'd been to the clothing store, the food court, the book store, and the sweets shop. What else was there to see?

Harry realised his error when Draco stopped in front of the toy shop. And it was massive, one of the biggest attractions at this mall. As big as the book shop if not larger, it had two floors and ample space filled with every toy to fill a child's dream playroom.

Harry wandered over to the model trains. He had a particular liking for one in bright crimson with gold lettering on the sides. One thrown switch had it sounding its horns and chugging along a track that ran the length and breadth of this floor of the store. Others ran on circular tracks in only this section of the floor, stopping at stations in miniature towns with post offices and convenience stores.

Harry walked the store and found Draco playing with the remote controlled planes. He had a green and silver helicopter hovering near the ceiling and flying on what could be a crash course with a large stack of stuffed characters from assorted Disney movies and shows. He swerved just in time to avoid a collision but headed the plane in the direction of Barbie dolls in every variety.

He only just missed hitting those too, and Draco walked off following his aircraft, testing his reflexes and narrowly evading obstacles. Harry followed after him, watching the spectacle. Draco's reflexes were actually quite good. Harry wondered if Draco was showing off because he had an audience, but Harry didn't mind. He enjoyed the show of dexterity. They both said they wanted to play soccer when they could join the school team next year. These skills might come in handy.

Harry noticed the red train he'd let loose move along its track to his right. It was a nice sight. He enjoyed riding by train. Hopefully he could do a bit more travelling with his parents soon.

Harry heard Draco yell a moment before he heard the crash. Seemed Draco had turned too slowly that time. He looked toward the source of the noise to see Draco almost completely covered in the Disney stuffed characters holding the helicopter aloft so it wouldn't get smashed.

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Draco swamped in princesses and bears and fish and mermaids was quite a hilarious sight.

"That's a good look for you, Draco. Maybe we should find you one of those pretty dresses," he snickered.

"Oh, shut it, Potter, and help me up," the blond grumbled.

Harry continued to laugh but heaved Draco out of the pile of smiling characters. They looked at the mess they'd made. Harry was trying to decide what to do with it. It wouldn't be right to just leave it there. But they could hardly put it back how it was. He had no idea what the arrangement had been.

Draco began just picking things up and putting them haphazardly back on the display shelf. Harry tried to put them on back in some kind of order, but he wasn't fooling himself. When they were all picked up, the display looked like it was- knocked over and messily thrown back together. But at least everything wasn't still all over the floor. Good enough.

They silently agreed that they were done in the toy store. Draco replaced the helicopter and remote and Harry turned off all the model trains. They walked without speaking, apparently having both decided to personally scold themselves.

Harry didn't see the light come back into Draco's eyes until they came upon the cinema. His smile mirrored the excitement in his eyes.

"Come on, Harry, let's see a film!" he said.

"But there aren't any movies playing right now," Harry reasoned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's why we'll play them ourselves."

Harry felt his eyebrows furrow. He could point out that he didn't know how to do that and likely neither did Draco, but what was the point?

"We have an old film player at home. My mother enjoys watching old silent movies. I'm sure this device is like that one. We can figure it out," Draco said.

Well, that was more experience than Harry had expected him to have.

They wandered the cinema until they found a room that housed a movie booth. Labelled rolls of film were stacked neatly in a crate. Draco flipped through them until he found one that suited his current whim. Harry approved of the selection. He'd been wanting to see this movie anyway. Now, if they could only figure out how to play it.

After much unsuccessful button pushing and prodding, they finally managed to get the film into the player and had the machine whirring to life, broadcasting its moving pictures onto the screen in the large auditorium they could see through the miniature window. They found the appropriate buttons for audio and were soon racing into the theatre to get prime seats for the show.

Harry was enjoying the movie, but he could feel his attention slipping. He checked his watch and saw it was a quarter to one in the morning. They'd had a full night of running amuck about the mall and it was time they found somewhere to sleep. He glanced over at Draco and noted he was nodding off, his head jerking up every few seconds in an effort to keep him awake.

Harry stood before shaking Draco into further consciousness and hauling him up. They needed to go. He led the blond back to the film booth to cut off the movie and return it to its place among the others and turn off all the machines.

They wandered back down the mall, Harry half supporting Draco in his half-asleep state. He didn't know where they could settle down, but knew they needed to get back toward the place reserved for Santa. Seeing him was the point of being here to begin with and now they could be first in line.

Harry found an empty place against a wall bordered by a large teddy bear with a Santa hat, a lap full of presents, and Christmas candies sticking out of its back on one side, and a fully decorated Christmas tree on the other. It was nestled in a corner where they could see Santa when he came in and be on him immediately.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down to sit in the empty space beside him. He saw an afghan on the floor by the rug and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

Draco slumped against Harry's side, leaning heavily against him, their heads nestled together and supporting each other's weights. Draco was already back to dozing. Harry found he was comfortable and could also sleep. He drifted.

******

Minerva McGonagall was not pleased. She looked out over the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast and noted an uncomfortable looking Dean Thomas and two suspiciously empty seats beside him.

Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were still missing.

She had gotten an uncomfortable tingle yesterday when she hadn't seen them in their common room. They were usually very present and very apparent in any room they occupied. She'd accepted that they hadn't come down because they were wrapping their presents for their families. Draco was a bit of a perfectionist and would likely spend the extra time making sure they were wrapped just so. And they were rarely out of each other's company, so she'd believed Harry to be with him, though he wasn't likely to take such a great amount of time on his own wrapping.

And she had acknowledged Dean's excuse for them at dinner. She hadn't noted what they'd eaten at the mall yesterday, but it was possible they'd stuffed themselves silly and hadn't needed dinner. And their beds had looked occupied when she'd done a brief check on her house dorms in the night.

But where were they now?

Even if they'd eaten a large meal at nearly 4p.m. yesterday, surely they'd be ravished by now. Her eyes narrowed on Dean.

As breakfast wound to a close and students wandered off to either finish packing or enjoy their last morning here before the holidays, Minerva marched toward her student. He didn't appear to have eaten much. He was now just pushing food around on his plate and ignoring his classmates. He didn't even notice their hush as she approached.

"Mr. Thomas," she said.

Dean jumped – guiltily, if she was right—, shifting in his seat before looking up at her. And if she could read a face, and heavens knew she'd had years of practice at this school, there was anxiety, fear, and indeed guilt in Dean's expression.

"Yes, Professor?" he answered.

His voice was weak. It betrayed a bit of the fear she could already read in his eyes.

"Have you seen Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy this morning?" she asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in every flicker of emotion across his face.

"N-no, ma'am. Not this morning," he said, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Look at me when you're speaking, Mr. Thomas," she said.

His eyes rose to meet hers again and yes, definite guilt there. He was lying. If not about not seeing the boys this morning, then about something else.

"No ma'am. I haven't seen them today," he told her.

"And do you know where they are?" she asked.

His eyes dipped again before rising and he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I-," he finally got out, but that was it. He coloured and dropped his gaze again.

Minerva narrowed her gaze further.

"Follow me, Mr. Thomas," she said before striding off toward the exit.

She didn't bother looking back. He would follow her if he knew what was good for him.

They walked until they arrived at her office. She opened the door and let him precede her into the room. He took the seat before her desk and she sat in her chair and looked at him. She didn't make any demands to reveal what he knew. She just watched him and let her silence and the strength of her disapproval weigh on him.

He fidgeted uneasily for a minute before it seemed he couldn't take the silence anymore. He looked up at her before letting his guts spill forth from his mouth.

"They decided to stay at the mall yesterday and asked me to cover for them. They were supposed to be back by dinner but they didn't show up so I put pillows under their blankets in bed to make it look like they were there and now they're still not here and I don't know where they are and I'm sorry, but I was trying to keep us all out of trouble. They weren't supposed to be gone this long."

Dean exhaled a huge sigh of relief like his conscience was finally clear now that he'd gotten his confession out in the open.

Minerva continued to give him the stare as she processed this. Harry and Draco had stayed at the mall yesterday. But how had they managed that? She'd taken attendance directly before everyone had piled on the bus and they were definitely there.

She saw her error immediately. She should have taken attendance after they were all on the bus. The boys had simply slipped off after their names had been called and she was ushering everyone else out the door.

Her eyes narrowed to slits at the thought and she saw Dean flinch and cower in his seat. Good. He need be very afraid right now.

"Mr. Thomas, do you realise the severity of what you have done? Did it not occur to you that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were perhaps not safe being at the mall alone?" she asked the boy.

She saw Dean's face pale, but she couldn't bother with easing his distress right now. She was already taking action. She picked up her phone to dial first the headmaster and then the Malfoys and Potters. She was in for a long morning.

*******

"What do you mean they're gone?"

The phrase was uttered by both Narcissa Malfoy and Lily Potter. Narcissa's was said solemnly while Lily all but shrieked.

"Mr. Thomas here has admitted to abetting them in their escape yesterday afternoon at the mall and covering for their absence thereafter until this morning."

Narcissa watched as Minerva McGonagall gestured to Dean, a boy she recognised as her son's friend, even if he wasn't as close to Draco as Harry was.

She turned her stare on him. The look wasn't a glare, and she wasn't letting the worry she was feeling seep into it. And of course she was worried; she had been called to the school early on a Monday morning with urgent news of Draco to discover he was missing.

The room was full at this point. Besides herself, there was Minerva, Lily, Albus, Dean, and a police officer here to take the story and help find the children.

As Dean recounted his tale, her eyes narrowed. For what reason did Draco decide he needed to stay behind at the mall? Another day or two and she or Lucius would have gladly taken him back there had he wanted something else.

"Do you know why the boys decided to stay?" she addressed Dean.

He didn't meet her eyes, but he heard his muttered, "No, ma'am."

Minerva made a thoughtful sound that pulled Narcissa's gaze in her direction. She looked to be inside her own head for a minute before she spoke.

"Now that I think on it, when it was time to depart, Draco protested leaving because he hadn't seen Santa Clause yet," was the sole reply Narcissa had not expected to hear.

Santa Claus? Draco stayed to see Santa Claus? She had been thinking just the other day that this was the last year she would indulge that fairytale to her son. Clearly she was in the right. If he'd risk his safety just to see him, then it was definitely time he learn that Jolly Old St. Nicholas was nothing more than a fable.

"Okay, I think I have everything I need," the police offer spoke. "The mall opens today in an hour. The security guards should already be on duty. I will get the word out that there might be children on the grounds and they will start searching. I and my partner will head over there to begin searching as well."

"I will drive there now and meet the guards so I can help search," Narcissa said.

The police officer looked as if he might argue, but whatever he saw in her face clearly made him change his mind. He nodded his head and immediately got on his radio.

Narcissa, deciding she'd likewise gotten all the information she needed from the room, turned on her heel and swept out, followed swiftly by Lily. Lily worried aloud as they made their way out of the building and out to the parking lot. Narcissa ignored her, already planning punishments for when she recovered her recalcitrant child. She refused to believe any harm had come to him.

She got in her car and barely refrained from speeding to the nearby mall. She was aware of Lily very close to her.

When they arrived, their identities were verified and they were ushered into the nearly empty mall. Narcissa could already see security guards and the police officer from Hogwarts systematically checking shops for their children.

She bypassed all of that. Draco had stayed at this mall to see Santa Claus. It was obvious to her that that should be the first place checked.

She made her way down the mall with Lily at her side and headed in the direction of Santa's workstation.

The chair was empty when they got there, but the decorations were all in place and a luminous tree loomed in the background. Nearby the tree, she spotted a flash of silver blond hair.

She breathed an internal sigh of relief and ushered Lily along with her.

There, between the Christmas tree and a highly Christmas-themed bear sat Draco and Harry, cuddled together beneath an afghan, holding hands and fast asleep.

Now that she knew they weren't in any danger, besides from their parents and teachers (and perhaps the mall staff and police, but Narcissa knew she could talk these officials out of any punishments), she found she could smile at the sight of her boys.

Lily cried silently beside her, and she grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it briefly.

Yes, the boys were in trouble; but for the moment, all was right in her world.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there are probably a lot of technical things wrong with this fic, but I like it and I choose to ignore all of them. I hope you all enjoyed it, too. [: Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting.


End file.
